


Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, No Age Specified, and we have a serious lack of it in fandom, femslash is so special to me, i also have a thing for size differences, i love alexa so much, i love nia so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In English that day she doesn't pay attention to the lesson at all, it's just background noise as she silently considers each student in her class and the possibility that they wrote the notes she's been getting, specifically the one she got today.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Nia has a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was heavily inspired by _I might have said too much_ by zation. I wish I was one of those people that knew how to actually link it here but I don't. http://archiveofourown.org/works/5114363 If you copy and paste that though it should work and if you're into Destiel I highly reccomend you check it out. It's far superior to this one. 
> 
> This fic is also dedicated to my friend and fellow femslasher kantarin, who without her help this fic would not have happened because I wouldn't have shipped this pairing and he support while writing this fic was invaluable. Hope you like it!

She finds the first note after lunch on a Wednesday shoved between the vents of her locker. It's written on a plain piece of notebook paper in red ink, the words a stark contrast to the whiteness of the paper. _Nia: an Irish name meaning 'bright'. Appropriate since I've never seen a smile as bright as yours._ She rereads the note again sure that this is some kind of mistake, that there must be another girl named Nia at this school because there's no way someone would be writing this to her. She's pretty sure that she's invisible to the people here, well it's pretty hard to be invisible when you're a six foot tall female but somehow she manages to pull it off. She doesn't have any friends and it's a rare thing for someone to even _speak_ to her at school so there is absolutely no way that this note is for her. She crumples the note in her fist and tosses it into the garbage on her way to English class.

The next day she finds the second note, sticking out of the vents of her locker just like the first one. It's another plain piece of paper, written in the same bright red ink as before. _I remember the first time I noticed you, it wasn't the first time I'd seen you of course, you're pretty hard to miss, but it was the first time I actually noticed you. It was the first day back to school after Christmas vacation and you walked into class late, it was obvious you had been running to try and make it to class on time because you were just slightly out of breath, your cheeks were flushed and when you realized everyone was staring you apologized and walked to your seat without ever taking your eyes off of your shoes. I remember thinking that you were stunning and I remember wishing that I'd gotten the chance to see your eyes. Come to think of it I still don't know what color your eyes are. Why are you always looking down Nia? Don't you want to see the world? Don't you want the world to see you?_ She remembers that day too, she'd dozed off at lunch and only woken up when the janitor had poked her and told her that he needed to wipe down the table so she'd been running around like a psycho trying to make it to class on time but she was still a few minutes late. When she'd burst through the door the teacher immediately stopped speaking and the entire class had turned to stare at her. She'd been so embarrassed she'd just whispered an apology and shuffled to her desk. It's the last part of the note that sticks out to her the most though, _“Don't you want to see the world? Don't you want the world to see you?”_. Did she want the world to see her? Was part of the reason she had no friends, part of the reason no one talked to her because she didn't ever talk to anyone, because she always walked around with her eyes cast down, not actually making connections with anyone? Maybe it was but she didn't know if she ever really wanted to put herself out there like that, she didn't know how to deal with people. People that only ever wanted to talk about how big she was, or what she must be eating to get this big or God forbid they didn't even want to talk about her at all they just wanted to talk about her cousin Roman who'd graduated last year and was somewhat of a school legend. No, she was better off being alone. 

At least now though she had a clue to the identity of the person writing the notes, they had to be in her English class. 

The third note just says _I finally saw your eyes, they're such an entrancing shade of brown. I think it might be my new favorite color._ and Nia spends her entire English class trying to fight back the smile that wants to spread across her lips every time she thinks about her eyes _entrancing_ someone. She could never have imagined that she might have that kind of effect on another person and the thought was kinda thrilling and she finds that she likes the idea.

She starts to enjoy getting the notes after that, rushing to her locker eagerly after lunch in anticipation of finding another one tucked into the vents, always written in that same shocking shade of red, the sound of her heart pounding in her ears drowning out the sounds of the other students milling about the hallway as she reads the words on the page. Sometimes the notes are short _“I want to run my fingers through your hair.”_ , sometimes they're long _I dreamt of you last night. We were laying on a blanket staring up at the stars and you had your arm around me, my head nestled in the crook of your shoulder and it felt so peaceful, just the sounds of the crickets and our breathing. It was the best night of sleep I've gotten in years. I'd love to do that with you for real_. but they're always mild, platonic almost, until they're not. 

On day twelve she gets a note that sets her heart to pounding for an entirely different reason. _You ate an ice cream cone at lunch today and it was the most erotic thing I think I've ever seen. Watching your tongue work over the ice cream first with just the pointed tip but as the cone started to melt you used the wider flat of your tongue to lick the softening cream. I've never been jealous of anything really but what I wouldn't have given to be that ice cream cone in that moment. The cone was melting faster than you could eat it and a drop of the sugary treat landed on the back of your hand and I had the sudden urge to lick it off myself, to feel your skin under_ my _tongue, soft and sweet and sticky from the ice cream. The fantasy got me so worked up I had to excuse myself from the cafeteria and escape to the bathroom where I came so hard thinking about your mouth on me, my mouth on you._ Nia can feel the blush rising to her cheeks and she crumples the note in her hand stuffing it in her pocket and looking around frantically to make sure no one is paying attention to her but no one is, they're all wrapped up in their own worlds walking to class or loitering near lockers with their friends. 

In English that day she doesn't pay attention to the lesson at all, it's just background noise as she silently considers each student in her class and the possibility that they wrote the notes she's been getting, specifically the one she got today. She still has no idea if the author of the notes is a boy or a girl and she takes a moment to think that through. Does she want it to be a boy or a girl? It doesn't really matter the gender of the person she thinks, she likes boys and she likes girls so she has no preference. Looking around the room she could eliminate some of the people in her class. That loud New York kid Enzo was dating the star of the basketball team Big Cass and Enzo's cousin Carmella was one half of the most popular couple in school, her girlfriend Bayley was probably the nicest person to ever walk the face of the Earth and everyone here just loved them. Both Dash and Dawson were sniffing around those two Australian exchange girls Peyton and Billie. Nia was also pretty sure that Chad and JJ as well as Aiden and Simon were couples too so that took out about half the playing field. Asuka barely spoke any English and Baron was a loner like herself but about a million times more badass, his idea of courting someone was probably punching them in the face and she just couldn't picture him writing these notes. Dana and Emma hated anyone that wasn't them and so that only left Eva Marie, Tye, Apollo, Finn and maybe Alexa but she kinda had this weird threesome thing going on with Blake and Murphy so she couldn't be sure. 

Nia doesn't like Eva Marie at all, she's rude and stuck up and she's praying that it's not her because that would be the worst case scenario. She doesn't really know that much about Tye except that he considers himself the 'perfect 10' and he's kinda cocky. Apollo is a nice guy from what she sees around school and so is Finn so she thinks that maybe she wouldn't mind it if it was one of them. Alexa is captain of the cheer squad and with her cronies Blake and Murphy plus the rest of Team Pep she absolutely runs this school. When she walks down the hallway people practically trip over themselves trying to get out of her way and when she pins you with those blue eyes, lifts one of her perfectly shaped brows and wrinkles her nose in disgust the Principal himself has been known to cower from her, that's how they'd gotten the blender in the cafeteria even though it was strictly against school policy. Alexa is small, around five feet tall, but she's fierce. She's strong and athletic and takes no shit from anyone. Nia can't imagine Alexa writing love notes to someone, if Alexa liked someone she'd probably walk right up to them and tell them and they'd undoubtedly fall at her tiny feet because she's _Alexa freakin Bliss_ and what else do you do when a queen like that decides you're worth her time except worship her and whoa this is starting to feel like maybe she likes Alexa and that is categorically untrue so she does her best to forget about Alexa even being a possibility. 

The next note just says _I want you to fuck me_ and Nia comes twice that night before falling asleep with images of Alexa pressed beneath her, eyes shining like blue fire as Nia sinks two fingers into her dripping pussy as it clenches and flutters around her and as she comes back down from her post orgasmic high sweaty and panting in her bed she realizes that she definitely does have a thing for Alexa and she is positively screwed. 

She's eating her lunch alone at the table in the corner just like every other day eating her food when a large dollop of ketchup drips off her fry on the way to her mouth and lands with a plop right in the middle of her chest. She wipes at it furiously with a napkin but it's no use, there's now a huge red stain in the middle of her tits and there is no way she's gonna walk around for the rest of the day like that but thankfully she has jacket in her locker that she can use to cover it up until school is over. She gets up from her table and dumps her tray as surreptitiously as possible trying not to draw any attention to herself as she exits the lunchroom. She's almost made it to her locker without incident when she rounds the corner and stops dead in her tracks, frozen like the proverbial deer in headlights. 

Standing in front of her locker pretty as a pixie is Alexa Bliss and Nia watches as she folds up a piece of paper and slips it into the vent of her locker, just like the thirteen other notes she's received. She shakes her head trying to clear it, sure she must be hallucinating because there's no way Alexa, perfect-head-cheerleader Alexa, is writing her these notes but she's still there. Nia's heart is pounding like an 808 drum in her ears and she can feel her skin prickling with heat as Alexa turns on her heel and comes face to face with Nia and now it's Alexa who's frozen in place staring at her like she's a cat and Alexa is an especially plump bird. 

An awkward silence spreads out between them and she finally gathers the courage to speak. “You're the one that's been writing me those notes?” 

She can see the blush crawling up Alexa's neck and flooding her face, her eyes are wide and glassy with fear and she actually gulps before she speaks. “I- you- you were never supposed to find out! Oh God, I- uh- I gotta go.” Then she's off like a shot running down the hallway, around the corner and out of sight leaving her standing there dumbstruck as the lunch period ends and people start filling the halls around her oblivious to the fact that her world has just been turned upside down. Still in a haze she grabs the note she'd caught Alexa leaving from her locker and stuffs it between the pages of her notebook before walking to class. Alexa's not in English after their encounter.

That night sitting in bed Nia stares at the unread note for a long time heart beating thickly in her chest, an odd lump in her throat making it almost hard to breathe and she realizes that she's nervous, which is ridiculous because it's not like this is the first note, there are a dozen others just like it hidden away in the lining of her desk drawer but this one is different. It's not just a fantasy she'll barely acknowledge she has anymore, this time she knows for sure that Alexa wrote it, the words on the page represent Alexa's thoughts and her desires and it's a little terrifying knowing that but eventually her curiosity gets the best of her and she unfolds the note. The bright red ink is so familiar to her now and she smiles fondly as it finally dawns on her why the author had chosen this color to write the notes, it's the exact same shade of red as the tips of Alexa's long blonde hair. From the very beginning she'd put a bit of herself into it even if it was subconsciously. _I saw you in Gym the other day lifting this insane amount of weight and I know Coach has been harping you about joining the weightlifting team and now I get why, you're crazy strong. I like that, like to imagine other ways we could put your strength to use. We could probably fuck standing up. You'd lift me up in your arms supporting my weight with your hands on my thighs and pressing me into the wall, you'd slowly shift one hand around until you could slip your fingers into my pussy and then you'd fuck me till I screamed. Yeah, I like that._

Nia's barely finished reading the note before her hand is in her pants and with just a few strokes she's coming all over her hand leaving it a sticky mess and an ever growing patch of wetness soaking into her panties. That's it, it's official, she 100% has a thing for Alexa Bliss and Goddamn it Alexa has a thing for her too. Now all she has to do is find the right opportunity to actually talk to Alexa about it and this time she's not gonna let her run away. 

It takes her two days to actually come up with a plan and once she does she wonders why it took her so long to come up with in the first place, it was so obvious. The cheerleading squad meets after school for practice every Monday, Wednesday and Friday so all she has to do is hideout in the gym during practice and then wait for Alexa to come out of the locker room after. It'll be after school's let out so only the other cheerleaders will be around and all of them worship Alexa so there's no way they'd ever bring up that time they saw their captain talking to that giant chick. So on Friday she leaves class a little early and heads to her locker to drop off her books then to the gym to hide behind the bleachers before any of the cheerleaders get there for practice. They're the motorized kind that fold up flat against the wall and even fully extended, as they are now, it's a tight squeeze for her but she stands there as quietly as she can, not daring to move a muscle lest she be caught, for over an hour until finally Alexa screams, “Alright that's it for today, go home. I don't wanna see any of you coming in here on Monday looking like the _Bring It On_ rejects you did today.” and everyone starts to file out one by one. Once they're gone she wiggles out from behind the bleachers and makes her way over to the doors that lead to the hallway that holds the locker rooms, there's a little rectangular window in each of the doors so she's able to see everyone as they exit the locker rooms and so she waits. 

It's been about twenty-five minutes and she's watched as everyone came out, alone and in pairs. Carmella and Bayley, Blake and Murphy, a few others she didn't recognize but Alexa never came out. There was no way she missed her because she'd been standing here watching the whole time, she would have seen her come out so that meant Alexa was still in the locker room. She waits ten more minutes before she decides to go into the locker room in search of the cheerleader in question. She opens the door to the gym as quietly as she can guiding the door closed to make sure it doesn't slam behind her. She treads softly through the open door of the locker room and makes her way around a wall of lockers but the room is empty. Then faintly, she hears the gentle shushing of water on tile and it draws her towards the showers. As she gets closer she can see the steam billowing out of the shower stall in the corner thickening the air with moisture. A few more steps and the showers occupant comes into sight and oh, what a sight it is. 

Alexa is leaning against the wall of the stall, water pouring over her from the shower head above and sluicing over her perky breasts, down over her tight stomach, the light glinting off her belly ring and making it sparkle, and there at the apex of her thighs is Alexa's hand, two fingers buried deep inside her snatch as she fucks herself with deep strokes. One hand is cupping her breast, thumb and pointer finger plucking at a rosy nipple until it peaks, giving it a little twist that makes her suck in a breath between her teeth. She starts thrusting into herself harder grinding against the heel of her hand, seeking that last bit of sensation that will push her over the edge and she's making these sounds in the back of her throat, something caught between a whine and a whimper that has heat pooling thick in Nia's gut. She must make some kind of involuntary noise because the next thing she knows Alexa's eyes snap open and for the second time she sees terror fill those baby blues. 

She walks forward slowly her feet moving unbidden and carrying her closer to Alexa with every step, arms extended with her palms out, approaching her cautiously like she would a frightened animal. When she speaks her voice is soft, soothing, barely above a whisper. “Hey, it's okay. It's okay, really, I just- let me help you.” 

She's standing right in front of Alexa now heedless of the water soaking into her clothes and making them cling to her body tightly, making her hair stick to her face and neck. She keeps her eyes on Alexa's as she grabs her hand from where it's still between her legs, fingers still cradled inside her, and gently pulls her fingers free bringing them to her mouth, watching as her eyes widen almost comically. Alexa's unique flavor explodes across her tongue, musky and sweet and sharp, and she sucks more eagerly at Alexa's fingers licking along the length and between them chasing every last bit of her magnificent taste. She releases her fingers and grins wickedly at Alexa noting with pride that her breathing isn't quite steady, that her hand is trembling slightly where it's still gripped in hers. Nia grabs Alexa around the waist lifting her off her feet and quickly switching her grip to around Alexa's thighs, which are firm and muscular beneath her hands, moving them backwards until she has Alexa propped against the wall, caught between the cool tile and Nia's body. 

“Is this what you wanted Alexa?” she asks as she slides her hand up Alexa's thigh until she can stroke over the lips of her hairless pussy before slipping two fingers into her. She's hot and tight around her fingers, muscles gripping them silkily and when she pulls back and plunges them back in Alexa arches her back and lets out a moan that echoes off the tiled walls. 

“Yes, yes, please!” 

The hand on Nia's forearm tightens, manicured nails digging into her flesh and her other hand makes its way back to her breast, teasing her nipple. She pumps her fingers into Alexa setting a steady rhythm, pulling almost all the way out before sinking back in over and over again until Alexa's a writhing mass in her arms. She cants her hips back seeking more and Nia starts to fuck into her harder, faster, she wants to see Alexa to fall apart in her arms, wants to know what she looks like when she comes, what she sounds like. 

“Touch yourself Alexa, want you to come for me.” she gasps, straining with the effort of supporting Alexa's weight with one arm and fucking her at the same time but there's no way she's gonna stop, not when Alexa's hand makes its way down her body until she's touching her clit, rubbing over it with just a fingertip before adding more pressure and rubbing it in a circular motion. It only takes about three more strokes and Alexa's thighs begin shake, her chest rising and falling so fast she's practically panting.

“Oh fuck, Nia, _yes!_ ” and then she's coming, cunt clenching tight around her fingers like a vice, nails digging into the flesh of her arm hard enough to draw blood but the pain pales in comparison to the picture Alexa paints in her arms. Her back is arched into the perfect bow, her hair damp with water and sweat, face and body flushed a rosy shade of pink, white teeth dug into her plump bottom lip to keep from screaming as she rides the waves of her pleasure. When it's over she relaxes, going limp in Nia's arms. She cradles Alexa to her chest reversing their positions so she can rest against the wall before letting herself slide down it until she's sitting on the floor with Alexa in her lap. 

She's suddenly struck by how ridiculous this all is, Alexa curled up naked against her chest and her still completely dressed, drenched from head to toe and a laugh bubbles its way out of her chest sounding like a gunshot in the silent locker room. 

“So...that happened.” she says, almost nervous now that her hormones aren't clouding her mind. What if this was the biggest mistake she could have made? What if she'd done it all wrong and Alexa didn't want her anymore after this? Before she really has time to work herself into a panic Alexa pulls back and kisses Nia thoroughly, leaving them both breathless. 

“ _That_ was amazing. _You're_ amazing Nia.” Alexa brushes the wet strands of Nia's hair out of her face and cups her cheek in her palm, brushing her thumb over her cheekbone. “Do you wanna go out sometime?” She asks, eyes searching her face, trying to decipher her expression and if it bodes well for her question or not.

“You know, it probably would have been a lot easier if you'd have just asked me that from the beginning.”

Alexa wrinkles her nose and raises one perfectly arched brow, the same expression that's sent 250 pound linebackers crying to their mothers that Nia now finds strangely endearing and replies, “I couldn't have everyone at the school knowing I was into you, they'd think I'd gone soft and I've got a reputation to protect. Besides then I wouldn't have gotten to watch you read all those notes, wouldn't have gotten to see how prettily you blushed for me.”

She can feel the heat rising to her cheeks at the news that Alexa had been watching her read the notes the whole time and she clears her throat to try to draw attention away from it. “Yeah well...to answer your question I'd love to go out with you sometime and I seem to remember there was some stargazing mentioned in one of your notes, we could do that.”

Alexa's smile is blinding. “And if I'd never written those notes then the events of the past half hour wouldn't have happened and that would have been an absolute tragedy.” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it let me know it!


End file.
